


Avoiding The Subject

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [213]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Sebastian Moran, Blow Jobs, Cocky Jim Moriarty, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Engaged Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Engagement Rings, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Established Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Hand Jobs, Horny Sebastian Moran, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Sebastian Moran, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Seb has a question for Jim, but he's a bit distracted.





	Avoiding The Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I saw posted up at Facebook, depicting the PG version of these questions being asked. This is my first time writing explicit slash so be gentle.

It had been quite a while since Seb had seen his fiance. His Highness, the Napoleon of Crime, had gone and stolen the bloody crown jewels...and then sat there, _wearing them while he waited for the bloody police_. And, of course, with all the havoc he had wreaked, there was no way that he’d be out of jail any time before the trial.

Thank God it had turned out the way it had because he had been so very tired of wanking off to get a release. And now, after a quick detour to Sherlock’s flat, they were home. He had no idea how long Jim would stay this time, no idea what their future truly held, but for now, they were on the sofa, close to each other, watching the news on the telly.

“You just want to see who’s talking about you,” Seb said sourly. The sooner they put it all behind them the better, but he knew Jim craved attention.

“Well, of course,” he said, rolling his eyes. “It’s no fun pulling off a triple threat of crimes and not seeing what they have to say about it. I wasn’t allowed anything in jail, you know.” He reached over, letting his fingers trail down Seb’s chest and then his abdomen, settling on the bulge against his tight trousers, his fingers dancing lightly over it. He felt his cock twitch and groaned. God, he wanted Jim bad, and he was going to make a fool of himself over it.

Soon the fly was open, the button undone and the zipper down, and soon Jim’s hand was grasping his cock and dear Lord, it felt so good. If he’d just use that pretty mouth of his…

And almost as if Jim was reading his mind, he changed position to kneel in front of him and took his cock into his mouth, causing Seb to groan low in his throat. He tilted his head back as Jim used that talented tongue of his to curl it around, and just the right amount of suction…

“...James Moriarty supposedly used a diamond to break into the display of crown jewels...”

Then it hit him, what had seemed different. He glanced at Jim’s head, bobbing up and down on his cock, and then moved to his left hand. “Jim...fuck, that feels good...where is your engagement ring?” Jim slipped his left hand off the sofa and began to fondle his balls, causing Seb to grit his teeth. He was close, he was _so fucking close_ but he wanted an answer to his question. “James Moriarty, did you use your engagement ring to steal the Crown Jewels?”

In response, Jim took him deeper and he couldn’t resist anymore. He grabbed the hair on Jim’s head and began thrusting into his mouth, fucking it like he wanted to fuck his sweet sweet arse later. And soon he came, his seed spilling into Jim’s mouth, and Jim swallowed every drop, finally pulling his mouth up off his cock with a pop and giving him a feral smile. “I need it.”

“You fucking twat,” he said, his body limp from his release. “It’s an engagement ring.”

Jim moved up, nearly draping himself over his fiance. “I have another type of ring we can use that’s much more enjoyable,” he said near Seb’s ear, his voice almost like a purr. Seb’s cock twitched again as Jim pressed the bulge in his own trousers against it and ground down. Seb reached over and pulled Jim’s head so he could kiss him deeply while he got to work on ridding Jim of his Westwood trousers, tasting his come while Jim moaned when Seb’s hand wrapped around his cock. Two could play this game...


End file.
